KEY
by Mikakuchiki
Summary: Petualangan Sakura, Syaoran, Kurogane, Fay dan Mokona untuk mengalahkan penyihir jahat Lock Reed
1. Awal Perjalanan

Sunyi dan gelap… Begitulah keadaan tempat itu.

Seorang remaja, Sakura, sedang mencari sahabatnya. "Syaoran, dimana kamu?" tanyanya.

Tak ada jawaban. Sakura mengamati sekelilingnya. Hening dan gelap. "Dimana aku?" tanya Sakura dalam hati. "Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?"

Dalam kebingungan ia terus berjalan, hingga akhirnya tiba di ujung jalan. Dan dari sana Sakura melihat sesuatu yang menyedihkan.

"Apa…ini…?" Ia terkejut.

Kota tempatnya tinggal tampak dari sana..dalam keadaan hancur berantakan.

…

"Hime! Sakura Hime!" Terdengar suara seseorang memanggil. "Hime!"

Sakura membuka matanya. "Mimpi?" tanyanya dalam hati.

"Sakura Hime!" seorang anak muda di sebelahnya memanggilnya lagi.

Sakura menoleh padanya. "Syaoran…" panggilnya.

Anak yang dipanggil Syaoran itu menarik napas lega. "Akhirnya Anda bangun juga" katanya.

Mendengar itu, Sakura langsung protes. "Syaoran, sudah kubilang berkali-kali kan… jangan bersikap terlalu formal denganku! Aku tak suka itu!" sambarnya.

"I…iya…" jawab Syaoran.

"Panggil aku Sakura!" kata Sakura.

"Baiklah.. Sa… Sakura…" Syaoran tampak gugup mengucapkannya.

Sakura memandang ke sekelilingnya. Dirinya dan Syaoran berada di pinggir Clow Country, kota tempat mereka tinggal. Mereka tadi asyik berjalan-jalan di sekitar padang pasir yang mengelilingi kota itu. Lalu Sakura kelelahan dan tertidur…

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Syaoran. Ia melihat kegelisahan di wajah Sakura.

Tapi Sakura hanya menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa" sahutnya.

Syaoran tersenyum. "Jangan bohong. Aku tahu kamu sedang bingung" sahutnya.

"Aku cuma…bermimpi buruk" jawab Sakura. "Hanya mimpi… Tak perlu terlalu kupikirkan"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke kota sekarang? Kamu juga, kembalilah ke istana. Kakakmu pasti mencarimu" ajak Syaoran.

Sakura terdiam sejenak dan mengangguk. "Baiklah… ayo kita pulang" katanya.

Kedua anak itu pun bergegas kembali ke Clow Country.

Clow country adalah sebuah negeri yang dikelilingi dengan padang pasir yang sangat luas. Dipimpin oleh seorang raja bernama Touya. Sakura adalah adik dari Touya.

Sedangkan Syaoran adalah teman baik Sakura sejak kecil. Syaoran datang ke Clow Country bersama ayahnya tujuh tahun lalu, di usianya yang ke tujuh tahun. Pekerjaan ayah Syaoran adalah seorang arkeolog. Mereka datang ke Clow Country untuk meneruskan penelitian sang ayah tentang kota bawah tanah. Beberapa waktu sekali, mereka harus melapor ke istana. Dan suatu ketika itulah Syaoran bertemu dengan Sakura. Mereka berkenalan dan menajdi akrab. Saat ayah Syaoran pergi bekerja, Syaoran bermain dengan Sakura. Ayah Sakura tak keberatan dengan hal itu dan percaya penuh pada Syaoran.

Tapi terjadilah hal yang tragis. Ayah Syaoran meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan karena tertimpa bagian bangunan kuno yang runtuh. Syaoran pun bertekad akan menyelesaikan impian ayahnya.

Hingga hari itu, Syaoran beserta tim dari istana sibuk menyelidiki tentang Kuil Clow yang tak jauh dari kota. Di waktu luangnya, Syaoran akan mengunjungi Sakura, dan berjalan-jalan bersama seperti hari itu.

…

Sakura dan Syaoran telah memasuki kota. Mereka asyik bercerita.

Syaoran banyak bercerita tentang penelitian yang dijalaninya. Di dalam kuil Clow ternyata tersembunyi banyak misteri yang tidak mereka ketahui sebelumnya. Ada beberapa ruang rahasia, bahkan mungkin masih banyak lagi teka-teki di dalamnya.

Sakura mendengarnya dengan semangat. Sampai akhirnya ia terdiam. "Hm… Kau tahu, Syaoran? Selama kamu tak ada aku selalu memikirkanmu…" katanya tiba-tiba.

Syaoran langsung gugup mendengarnya. "Ma..maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Aku selalu bertanya dalam hati, sedang apa Syaoran saat ini? Apakah kau memikirkan aku atau tidak…" jawab Sakura. "Dan aku senang kalau kamu bisa bercerita banyak seperti ini. Aku jadi tahu.. selama ini kamu baik-baik saja"

Syaoran tersenyum mendengarnya. "Hm…aku juga begitu. Aku selalu berpikir sedang apa Sakura saat ini… Dan aku juga senang bisa bercerita banyak denganmu dan mendengar ceritamu…"

Sakura terdiam dan menatap Syaoran dalam-dalam. Jantungnya berdebar-debar dan wajahnya memerah. "Selama ini… ada hal yang ingin sekali kukatakan padamu…" katanya kemudian. "Syaoran…aku cin…"

Tiba-tiba saja bumi bergetar hebat. Bangunan berguncang keras. Kaca-kaca juga berderak-derak. Dengan segera Syaoran memeluk Sakura, lalu menghindari bangunan-bangunan dan mencari tempat yang lapang.

"Gempa?" Sakura ketakutan. Ia memejamkan mata erat-erat.

Orang-orang lain pun panik dan berlarian. Sebagian dari mereka menjerit-jerit, membuat Sakura semakin takut.

"Tenanglah" bisik Syaoran, tanpa melepas dekapannya.

Sakura mengangguk dan mencengkeram erat baju Syaoran. "Gempa apa ini?" tanya Sakura dalam hati. "Aku merasa…akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi…"

…

"Sakura! Sakura!" Touya mengelilingi istana. Ia mencari adiknya.

"Ada apa, Yang Mulia?" Yukito, seorang Pendeta tertinggi di Clow Country, memanggil Touya.

"Oh, Yukito!" Touya mendekatinya. 'Bisakah kau tidak bersikap formal dengan memanggilku seperti itu? Panggil aku Touya saja. Kita sudah lebih dari sekedar teman sejak kecil, kan?"

"Ah, maaf!" Yukito tersenyum. "Ada apa, Touya? Kamu kelihatan panik" tanyanya kemudian.

"Kau lihat Sakura, tidak? Sejak tadi kucari tapi tak terlihat" sahut Touya.

"Hm… mungkin dia pergi ke tempat Syaoran? Kalau tak salah, hari ini dia datang ke kota" jawab Yukito.

"Huhh…ke tempat anak itu lagi!" Touya kesal. Ia tak terlalu suka jika Sakura bermain dengan Syaoran. Bagi Touya, Syaoran hanya anak ingusan dan hanya rakyat biasa. Tapi lebih dari itu… Saat ini…

"Sudahlah, nanti pasti Sakura pulang" kata Yukito.

"Ah…kau tahu… aku merasa waktunya hampir tiba" kata Touya. Wajahnya tampak cemas.

Yukito menunduk. Senyum di wajahnya sedikit memudar. "Ya, aku tahu itu" sahutnya. "Tapi aku percaya mereka pasti bisa…mengubah takdir dunia ini dari kehancuran…"

Dan mendadak gempa hebat pun terjadi. Seisi Clow Country diguncangkan. Touya dan Yukito berpegangan pada tembok istana, lalu menoleh ke arah luar dari pintu yang terbuka lebar. Kuil Clow terlihat dari sana….memancarkan sinar ungu yang misterius.

"Sakura…!' seru Touya dalam hati.

…

Gempa hebat itu mereda lalu hilang sama sekali. Orang-orang masih ketakutan. Banyak dari mereka sibuk memastikan bahwa sekitar mereka aman. Beberapa bangunan kayu roboh dan ada beberapa kaca yang pecah.

Sakura menoleh ke arah istana. "Kakak bagaimana, ya? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" pikirnya.

"Hei lihat! Apa itu?" Seorang di dekat mereka berseru sambil menunjuk ke arah kuil Clow. Orang-orang di sekitar sana langsung menoleh dan melihatnya.

Tampak kuil Clow memancarkan sinar yang aneh, berwarna ungu.

Melihat itu, Syaoran melepas pegangan tangannya dari Sakura. "Kembalilah ke istana" katanya "Aku akan melihat kuil itu"

"Sendirian?" tanya Sakura.

Syaoran mengangguk. "Kita tak tahu sampai kapan fenomena itu akan terjadi. Aku ingin menyelidikinya. Sakura pulang saja. Yang mulia pasti mencemaskanmu" Dan tanpa menunggu lagi, Syaoran berbalik, hendak pergi.

"Syaoran!" Sakura menarik tangan Syaoran. Ia hendak mencegah Syaoran pergi. Tapi tak satupun kata keluar dari bibirnya.

"Jangan cemas!" Syaoran mengacak rambut Sakura dan tersenyum. "Aku akan segera kembali!" Syaoran berbalik dan berlari kencang ke arah kuil Clow.

Sakura hanya menatapnya yang semakin menjauh. "Jangan ke sana…. Jangan ke sana… Kenapa hatiku terus menerus berteriak seperti itu?" tanya Sakura dalam hati. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Tapi…"

…

Syaoran tiba di kuil Clow. Kuil itu kini sudah berhenti bersinar.

"Sinarnya hilang!" kata Syaoran dalam hati. "Tapi aku masih penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Aku harus melihat ke dalam!"

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Syaoran masuk. Sekilas tak ada yang aneh dengan kuil itu. Namun sebuah tembok retak dan terkelupas. Ada sebuah lambang aneh di dalamnya.

"Aku belum melhat ini sebelumnya" Syaoran meraba dinding itu. "Apa ini sebenarnya?" tanyanya.

Mendadak bangunan tua itu bergetar. Sebuah pintu tersembunyi yang berada di lantai pun terbuka. Tampaklah jalan menuju ke bawah tanah.

Syaoran semakin tertarik. Ia menengok ke bawah, lalu terkejut.

"Siapa itu?" tanyanya. Ia melihat seorang laki-laki dengan baju yang aneh, tertidur di bawah. Sinar ungu yang sama dengan sinar yang muncul dari kuil tadi, tampak berpendaran di sekitarnya.

"Kenapa di sini bisa ada orang?" Syaoran penasaran. Ia hendak turun, tapi ragu-ragu. "Aku tak bisa melihat lantai dari ruangan di bawah" pikirnya. "Selain orang dan sinar-sinar aneh itu, semua tampak gelap"

Syaoran berusaha melihat baik-baik ke dalam. Perhatiannya tertuju pada sosok misterius yang tertidur itu. "Ada sesuatu yang mengikatnya…" pikir Syaoran. "Itu seperti segel… Dan ada bagian yang terkoyak?"

"Syaoran!" Tiba-tiba Sakura masuk ke dalam kuil dan memanggilnya.

Syaoran menoleh. "Sakura? Kenapa kamu ke sini?" tanyanya.

Sakura tak menjawab. Ia mengatur napasnya sejenak lalu berteriak lagi. "Pergi! Cepat pergi dari sini!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Syaoran.

Sakura langsung terdiam. Ia tampak ketakutan melihat sesuatu.

"Sakura?" Syaoran jadi cemas melihatnya.

"Lari, Syaoran! Belakangmu!" seru Sakura.

Syaoran menoleh. Sinar ungu berbentuk singa hendak menyerangnya.

"Awaaaasss!" jerit Sakura.

Syaoran mundur dengan cepat. Singa itu langsung berlari ke arahnya.

"Kita harus keluar dari sini!" Syaoran menarik tangan Sakura dan segera berlari.

Mendadak Kuil Clow berguncang lagi. Beberapa bagiannya mulai runtuh.

Sakura melihat ke belakang mereka. Singa itu masih mengejar mereka. "Syaoran, dia mengejar kita!" seru Sakura.

"Aku tahu. Kita harus mencari pertolongan di luar" jawab Syaoran.

Mereka terus berlari. Tapi singa itu lebih cepat. Dalam sekejap dia sudah mencapai mereka berdua.

Syaoran cukup sigap. Ia berlari lebih cepat. Namun tidak dengan Sakura…

"Aahhh" Perubahan kecepatan yang mendadak membuat Sakura terpeleset dan hampir jatuh!

"Awas, Sakura!" Syaoran menangkap tubuh Sakura.

Singa itu tak melewatkan kesempatan. Ia maju dengan ganas.

Sakura menjerit. Syaoran hanya bisa pasrah dan melindungi Sakura dalam dekapannya. Mereka memejamkan mata.

"Lari!" Terdengar suara seseorang.

Sakura dan Syaoran menoleh ke arah suara itu. Singa tadi sudah terpental tanpa sempat menyerang mereka.

"Cepat lari!" kata orang itu lagi.

"Kakak?" Sakura terkejut. Orang yang menolong mereka adalah Touya,kakaknya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Lari! Keluar dari kota ini!" seru Touya

"Pergi?" sahut Syaoran.

"Ta…Tapi… Kakak?" Sakura mencemaskan Touya.

"Syaoran, aku percayakan Sakura padamu!" kata Touya. "Lindungi dia!"

"Pasti" jawab Syaoran. Ia segera membopong Sakura dan berlari.

"Tu…tunggu! Kakak…. Jangan tinggalkan kakak!" seru Sakura.

Syaoran tak menjawab. Ia terus berlari.

"Syaoran, kumohon… kita tak boleh meninggalkan kakak begitu saja! Kita harus kembali" Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Touya melawan singa aneh itu dengan pedangnya. Tampak Touya terdesak.

"Syaorannnn! Kumohon!" seru Sakura.

"Tidak, jangan berhenti! Tetap lari!" Mendadak Yukito datang membawa sebuah tongkat dan ikut berlari di sebelah mereka. "Gempa tadi telah merusak segel di dalam kuil. Dan seorang penyihir jahat yang berbahaya, Lock Reed telah lolos!"

"Penyihir? Ah…" Syaoran teringat dengan orang yang tertidur di bawah kuil tadi.

"Dia adalah penyihir yang kuat dan berbahaya. Kekuatan biasa tak akan bisa menandinginya" kata Yukito. Ia menoleh pada Syaoran dan Sakura. "Karena itu, aku mohon pada kalian untuk melakukan sesuatu"

"Melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura.

"Carilah Crystal Key…lalu kembalilah kemari. Benda itu akan menolong kalian menghadapi Lock Reed" jawab Yukito.

"Kemana kami harus mencarinya?" tanya Syaoran.

"Pergilah ke utara. Takdir akan membimbing kalian menuju tempat kunci itu berada" sahut Yukito.

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu dan kakak? Kalian juga harus lari!" kata Sakura.

Yukito tersenyum. "Kami tak bisa pergi" Mendadak ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Yukito?" Syaoran juga ikut berhenti.

Yukito mengangkat tongkat yang dibawanya. Sinar merah terpancar dari tongkat itu. Perlahan-lahan tubuh Yukito menghilang, juga orang-orang dan bangunan di sekitar mereka.

"Yukito!" Sakura berseru cemas.

"Kami akan melindungi kota ini dari kehancuran" kata Yukito. "Sampai saatnya tiba, aku akan menghentikan waktu dan kehidupan di kota ini, agar Lock Reed tak bisa menghancurkannya"

Angin berhembus kencang. Para penduduk Clow Country semakin lenyap. Bangunan-bangunan menghilang sepenuhnya.

"Pergilah… segera temukan crystal key, dan kembalilah dengan selamat" kata Yukito. Setelah itu Yukito lenyap. Yang tertinggal hanya tongkatnya, yang tertancap di tanah.

"Yukitooo!" seru Sakura. Ia hendak meraih tubuh Yukito, namun sia-sia.

Clow Country pun lenyap sepenuhnya. Sebuah sinar ungu melesat ke langit. Dan seolah menunggu, siap untuk turun kembali.

Syaoran yang melihatnya, langsung menepuk bahu Sakura. "Kita pergi" ajaknya.

Sakura terdiam. "Pergi? Sekarang? Meninggalkan kakak, Yukito dan Clow Country?" pikirnya. Air matanya hampir menetes.

"Sakura… Kita harus pergi" kata Syaoran. "Kita harus memenuhi harapan mereka. Kita harus pergi… mencari crystal key… dan menyelamatkan semuanya"

Dengan berat hati akhirnya Sakura mengangguk. Mereka pun bergandengan tangan, berlari menuju utara.

"Aku pasti akan mendapatkan crystal key dan menolong semuanya" kata Sakura dalam hati. "Clow country, tunggulah! Kami akan segera kembali!"


	2. Real World

KEY

Chapter 2: Real World

Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP

"Semuanya, waktunya makan!" seruan Fujitaka-san membuyarkan konsentrasi Sakura, Syaoran, Touya dan Yukito.

Serentak mereka melepas kacamata videonya.

"Ayo ayo! Besok saja lanjut mainnya! Sudah malam" kata Fujitaka-san lagi.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya hingga benar-benar tersadar. Dipandangnya sekelilingnya. "Huff…game itu benar-benar terlihat seperti kenyataan" kata Sakura.

"Ahaha, iya! Rasanya kita benar-benar sedang mengalaminya. Tanpa sadar jadi keasyikan" sahut Syaoran.

Sakura memutar buku panduan di depannya. Kemarin ia mendapat email dari sebuah perusahaan game terkenal. Mereka sedang mengadakan launching game terbaru dan memilih beberapa puluh orang dari seluruh Jepang untuk mencoba versi betanya. Nama game itu 'KEY'. Game itu berupa game online RPG. Para pemain mendapat satu peran dalam game dan menyelesaikan seluruh jalan cerita yang ada hingga ending. Jalan ceritanya? Semua tergantung pemain. Server akan memberikan alur cerita bagi semua pemain dan semuanya saling berhubungan ke satu alur cerita utama. Ending dari game ini akan tergantung dari tindakan yang diambil para pemain tersebut. Permainannya menggunakan komputer dan jaringan internet. Namun pemain diberi kacamata khusus sebagai layar dari game tersebut. Jadi pemain merasa seolah dirinya dan tubuhnya yang bergerak. Untuk mengendalikan karakternya, menggunakan keyboard komputer.

'Mainkan, nikmati dan lihatlah akhir dari semuanya' Sakura membaca tagline dari game 'KEY' dalam hatinya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku memang belum memahami game ini. Tapi kupikir aku akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan" kata Sakura dalam hati.

Syaoran bangkit dari kursinya dan menepuk bahu Sakura. "Yuk, kita makan! Yang lain pasti sudah menunggu kita" ajaknya.

Sakura mengangguk dan mengikuti Syaoran ke ruang makan.

"Kalian lama sekali! Aku sudah lapar, nih!" keluh Touya. Tadi ia dan Yukito bermain game 'KEY' di kamar Touya.

"Iya, maaf! Tadi aku sempat masih kebingungan membedakan dunia nyata dan dunia maya. Gamenya terasa nyata sekali" kata Syaoran.

"Huh…kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau sekarang memanggilku Yang Mulia? Aku khan tokoh raja" kata Touya, sedikit sinis. Ia biasa bersikap seperti itu pada Syaoran.

"Kakak!" Sakura langsung memasang wajah kesal. Ia paling tak suka kalau kakaknya mulai bersikap begitu lagi.

"Sudah sudah! Ayo mulai makan! Sepertinya masakan Fujitaka-san ini sangat lezat" kata Yukito, lalu tersenyum ke arah Fujitaka-san.

"Ayo kita makan!" ajak Fujitaka-san.

…

Selesai makan, Syaoran membantu Sakura membereskan perlengkapan main game yang masih berserakan. Syaoran memasukkannya baik-baik ke dalam kotak.

"Terima kasih" kata Sakura.

"Aku juga berterima kasih karena bisa numpang main di rumahmu" kata Syaoran.

"Hmm… tapi kita harus berterima kasih pada perusahaan game yang menghadiahkan kita semua ini. Padahal aku iseng mendaftar di depan supermarket, waktu itu. Tak kusangka aku dapat empat sekaligus. Malah mereka meminjamkan netbook untuk main game" kata Sakura.

Memang, selain karakter game, perusahaan game yang mengadakan uji coba itu juga meminjamkan netbook untuk memainkan gamenya.

"Ya, mereka baik sekali Lumayan, kita bisa mengisi waktu liburan tanpa merasa bosan" kata Syaoran.

"Tapi lebih-lebih…" Wajah Sakura bersemu merah. "Aku senang…bisa menghabiskan liburan ini dengan…"

"Hei, ayo cepat pulang!" Touya mendadak muncul di depan pintu .

Syaoran dan Sakura langsung kaget.

"Sudah jam sembilan malam nih! Lebih baik kau cepat pulang!" kata Touya lagi sambil menatap Syaoran.

"I..iya" jawab Syaoran.

"Yaaahhh… Padahal aku masih ingin ngobrol" Sakura tampak kecewa.

"Jangan cemberut begitu" Syaoran menarik pelan pipi Sakura. "Besok sore aku datang lagi" katanya.

Sakura langsung gembira. Kalau begitu, sebelum makan malam, ya! Nanti kita makan bersama lagi di sini!" kata Sakura.

Syaoran mengangguk. "Oke" jawab Syaoran.

…

Syaoran meninggalkan rumah Sakura dan berjalan pulang. Ia melirik jam tangannya sekilas. "Wah, benar juga! Sudah pukul sembilan lewat!" katanya dalam hati. "Kalau main dengan Sakura, waktu terasa berjalan cepat"

Syaoran mempercepat langkah kakinya. Ia tak ingin ibunya marah.

"Ketemu" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang berat dan misterius. "Akhirnya kutemukan…"

Syaoran berhenti sejenak dan menoleh. Mendadak sebuah sinar ungu melesat ke arahnya. Refleks, Syaoran menghindar.

"Apa itu?" pikir Syaoran.

Sinar ungu itu melesat ke arahnya lagi, menghantam tubuh Syaoran.

"Uaahhhh!" Syaoran terlempar ke jalanan.

"Ketemu…" Suara misterius itu terdengar lagi. "Kau harus mati"

Syaoran menatap sinar ungu itu. Kini sinar itu melayang-layang, berputar di sekitarnya. "Apa itu sebenarnya?" tanya Syaoran dalam hati.

"Kau…harus mati!" Sinar ungu itu melesat lagi.

Syaoran bangkit. Dengan cepat ia menendang sinar misterius itu. Sosok di baliknya pun tampak sejenak, lalu mundur.

"Itu….singa?" Syaoran semakin terkejut.

"Tunggu saatnya" Sosok itu bicara lagi. Namun kali ini ia melesat pergi dan lenyap dari pandangan.

Syaoran masih terpaku untuk beberapa saat,. Ia menepuk pipinya. "Aku tidak sedang bermimpi atau berhalusinasi, kan?" pikirnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang menyerangku tadi? Dan untuk apa?"

…

Sakura merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur. Pikiranya melayang-layang. Liburan sekolah kali ini cukup lama, sebulan lebih. Tapi ia tetap bisa bermain dengan sahabatnya

"Aku senang sekali karena Syaoran mau ikut bermain denganku" gumam Sakura. "Apakah Syaoran juga merasa senang, ya?"

Layaknya di dunia game, Syaoran adalah sahabat Sakura sejak kecil. Mereka bersekolah di SD yang sama. Dan setelah lulus SD pun mereka satu sekolah di SMP bahkan satu kelas. Sakura tinggal bersama kakak dan ayahnya, sedangkan ibunya telah meninggal sesaat setelah Sakura lahir. Touya, kakak Sakura punya kesibukan sendiri. Fujitaka-san juga sibuk di kantor. Jadi Sakura biasa bermain akrab dengan teman-temannya, termasuk Syaoran. Tapi Touya memang sering bersikap sinis pada Syaoran.

Tadinya Sakura berpikir akan sulit mencari alasan untuk bertemu Syaoran pada liburan panjang kali ini. Tapi berkat game ' KEY', mereka jadi bisa sering bersama-sama.

Angin kencang berhembus memasuki kamar Sakura melalui jendela yang terbuka.

Sakura menggigil kedinginan dan bangun. "Aduh, aku lupa menutup jendela!" katanya.

Sakura segera meraih daun jendela dan menutupnya.

"Eh, siapa itu?" Pandangan Sakura terhenti pada sebuah sosok di atas atap rumah yang tak jauh dari sana.

Tampak sosok seorang pria dengan baju aneh serba berwarna hitam, mondar-mandir di sekitar atap , lalu melompat ke arah atap yang lainnya.

Sakura mengucek kedua matanya. "Mimpikah aku?" tanyanya dalam hati. "Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang berpakaian aneh lalu nekat melompati atap seperti itu?" Saat Sakura membuka mata lebar-lebar lagi, sosok itu sudah lenyap.

"Sepertinya aku memang berhalusinasi" pikir Sakura lagi. "Mungkin lebih baik aku tidur…"

Ia pun menutup jendela kamarnya rapat-rapat dan menjatuhkan diri ke atas tempat tidur. "Semoga besok menjadi hari yang lebih menyenangkan"

…

-Game World-

Sakura berjalan pelan. Syaoran berada di sampingnya, berjalan sambil menggenggam tangannya erat-erat. Sore itu, sesuai janji Syaoran datang ke rumah Sakura. Mereka kembali memainkan gamenya. Kini mereka berdua telah meninggalkan Clow Country dan berjalan menuju utara, menuju tempat Crystal Key berada. Mereka berjalan di tengah hutan.

"Sakura-hime apakah Anda lelah?" Tanya Syaoran, melihat Sakura yang sejak tadi diam saja.

Sakura memandang Syaoran dengan kesal.

"Eh maaf Sakura… Kamu ingin istirahat dulu?" tanya Syaoran. Ia tahu Sakura tak ingin dipanggil Hime olehnya.

"Tidak, nanti saja" jawab Sakura. "Kita harus segera menemukan Crystal Key, bukan?"

Syaoran tersenyum dan merangkul Sakura. "Santai saja" katanya. "Kita pasti akan segera menemukannya"

Sakura, di dalam game dan di dunia nyata jadi berdebar-debar. Syaoran merangkulnya! Walau hanya di dalam game, perasaan Sakura jadi tak karuan.

"Ah, di depan kita ada kota!" kata Syaoran tiba-tiba. Ia menunjuk ke arah di balik pepohonan. Ada sebuah kota yang dikelilingi tembok dengan gerbang yang besar. Gerbang itu tampak sedikit terbuka.

"Kita masuk?" tanya Syaoran.

Sakura mengangguk. "Mungkin Crystal Key ada di kota ini" sahutnya. "Kita harus mencoba mencarinya di sini"

Syaoran menggandeng tangan Sakura lagi. Ia berjalan di depan dan memasuki gerbang itu perlahan. "Permisi…" sapanya.

Mendadak terdengar suara teriakan. "Hentikan mereka!"

Dari atas pohon, turunlah beberapa orang dengan pakaian hitam-hitam, lengkap dengan pedang di tangan.

"Syaoran…" Sakura jadi cemas.

"Tertangkap juga…" kata seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar. "Kalian tak akan kubiarkan memasuki kota ini!"


	3. Kyoto

**KEY**

**Chapter 3: Kyoto**

**Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP**

Sakura mencengkeram erat baju Syaoran. Ia tak berani bergerak atau berkata-kata sedikitpun. Orang-orang yang mengepung mereka siap menyerang. Syaoran pun hanya diam, berusaha tetap tenang.

"Usaha kalian sia-sia saja" kata orang bertubuh besar tadi. "Apapun yang kalian rencanakan untuk membunuh Tomoyo-Hime, pasti akan kuhentikan"

"Maaf, sepertinya Anda salah paham" sahut Syaoran. "Kami cuma seorang pendatang dan sama sekali tak bermaksud jahat"

"Jangan bohong!" kata orang tadi. "Aku tahu tujuan kalian!"

"Ada apa ini?" Mendadak seorang wanita datang, dikawal beberapa orang.

Orang bertubuh besar itu terkejut. "Tomoyo-Hime…Kenapa Anda ke sini?" tanyanya.

Sakura dan Syaoran juga terkejut melihat siapa yang datang. Mereka sangat mengenalnya. Tomoyo-Hime di dunia nyata adalah teman sekelas mereka!

"Kurogane, lepaskan mereka!" kata Tomoyo pada orang bertubuh besar itu.

"Tapi mereka adalah pasukan itu…" kata orang yang dipanggil Kurogane itu.

"Bukan. Aku tahu mereka adalah orang baik" kata Tomoyo. Ia menoleh pada Sakura dan tersenyum. "Benar kan?"

Sakura membalas senyum itu dan mengangguk.

"Namaku Tomoyo. Aku adalah pemimpin kota ini. Salam kenal!" Tomoyo memperkenalkan diri.

Tentu saja Sakura dan Syaoran sudah mengenalnya. Tapi mereka ingin memainkan game dengan serius tanpa mencampurinya dengan urusan dunia nyata.

"Namaku Sakura dan ini Syaoran. Kami dari Clow Country" Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya dan Syaoran.

"Salam kenal" kata Syaoran.

"Sakura-Hime dari Clow Country bukan?" tanya Tomoyo.

Sakura sedikit terkejut karena Tomoyo mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah seorang putri. Ia pun mengangguk.

"A…anda Sakura-Hime dari Clow Country?" Kali ini Kurogane dan pasukan lainnya yang terkejut. Mereka buru-buru memberi hormat. "Maaf atas kelancangan kami"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja yang tadi. Yang penting, sudah tak ada salah paham lagi" kata Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, ayo masuk ke kota!" ajak Tomoyo. "Kalian kuundang masuk ke istana"

"Ah, terima kasih!" kata Syaoran.

"Terima kasih, Tomoyo!" kata Sakura.

Tomoyo tersenyum. Mereka berjalan menuju istana.

…

"Maaf atas sambutan yang tidak menyenangkan tadi" kata Tomoyo. "Terima kasih atas kunjungan kalian ke kota ini"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga berterima kasih padamu karena sudah mempercayai kami"kata Sakura.

Mereka berada di ruang makan istana. Tomoyo menjamu Sakura dan Syaoran sebagai tanda penyambutan kedatangan mereka di negeri itu. Kurogane, pengawal betubuh besar itu juga berada di ruangan tersebut. Tapi ia tidak ikut makan, hanya berjaga di sebelah pintu saja.

"Tentu saja aku percaya padamu. Kyoto dan Clow Country adalah dua negeri yang memiliki hubungan baik. Beberapa kali raja Touya berkunjung ke sini dan bercerita tentangmu. Aku juga pernah datang ke Clow Country dan melihatmu sekilas, Sakura" kata Tomoyo.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura. "Tapi kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu datang, ya?"

"Hm… Waktu itu kamu terlihat buru-buru keluar istana. Aku juga hanya melihatmu sekali itu saja" jawab Tomoyo.

Sakura menghela napas. Ia memang tak terlalu tahu dengan urusan istana. Toh dia memang jarang dilibatkan oleh kakaknya. Setelah urusan selesai, baru Sakura mendapat laporan dari pegawai istana lainnya.

"Oh iya, kalau boleh tahu, kenapa seorang putri seperti Sakura bepergian keluar hanya berdua saja? Tidak ditemani pengawal kerajaan?" tanya Tomoyo.

Sakura tertunduk diam, tak tahu harus bercerita dari mana. Wajahnya menampakkan kesedihan.

"Clow Country diserang" Akhirnya Syaoran yang menjawab. "Seorang penyihir bernama Lock Reed disegel di kuil yang terdapatdi Clow Country. Kemarin segel itu melemah dan terlepas. Penyihir itu mengacau di kota. Untuk menyegelnya kembali, ada satu benda yang harus kami cari"

"Benda apa itu?" tanya Tomoyo.

"Crystal Key" jawab Sakura. "Katanya Crystal Key akan menolong kami mengalahkan Lock Reed"

"Kami harus membawa Crystal Key ke Clow Country. Yukito, pendeta tinggi di Clow Country melindungi kota dengan cara melenyapkan Clow Country…hingga saat itu tiba" kata Syaoran.

"Jadi begitu…" sahut Tomoyo. "Sayang sekali, aku tidak tahu dimana Crystal Key berada. Mendengarnya saja baru kali ini. Tapi aku berjanji, akan membantu kalian menemukan benda itu"

"Terima kasih" kata Sakura.

"Tomoyo-Hime, jangan melibatkan diri dalam masalah orang lain! Jangan lupa dengan keberadaan 'mereka'!" Tiba-tiba Kurogane angkat bicara.

"Mereka?" Sakura bertanya-tanya.

Mendadak Kurogane menarik pedang yang disarungkan di pinggangnya, lalu melesat ke arah Sakura dan Tomoyo. "Menunduk!" serunya.

Tomoyo segera menundukkan kepalanya. Seorang pengawal melindunginya. Syaoran mendekap Sakura lebih dulu, dan menunduk bersama-sama.

Terdengar suara kayu yang patah dan jatuh ke lantai. Kurogane melesat keluar. "Souma, lindungi Tomoyo-Hime!" teriaknya.

Pengawal di sebelah Tomoyo mengangguk. "Ya!" serunya.

Syaoran mengangkat wajahnya. Ia melihat ke lantai. Sebuah anak panah yang terpotong jadi dua tergeletak di sana. "Panah? Apakah tadi Kurogane menghentikan panah ini?" tanya Syaoran dalam hati.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar keributan di luar. Terdengar beberapa orang yang sedang beradu pedang.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Sakura.

"Klan Kumo, ini pasti perbuatan mereka lagi…" gerutu pengawal yang dipanggil Souma tadi.

"Klan Kumo adalah salah satu suku yang mendiami negeri ini. Saat ini mereka terus menerus menyerang dan berusaha membunuhku, untuk merebut kekuasaan negeri ini" jawab Tomoyo.

"Berusaha membunuhmu?" Skaura terkejut.

Tomoyo mengangguk. Namun sebelum sakura sempat bertanya-tanya lagi, mendadak tubuhnya menghilang.

"Eh… Tomoyo?" Sakura tambah bingung.

Syaoran menoleh ke sekelilingnya dengan waspada. Bukan hanya Tomoyo, Souma pun ikut hilang. Bahkan pertarungan di luar juga tak terdengar lagi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?" tanya Syaoran dalam hati.

"Matikan komputernya!" Tiba-tiba terdengar seruan Kurogane.

…

-REAL WORLD-

Mendengar seruan itu, Syaoran segera log out dari game dan membuka kacamatanya. Sakura mengikutinya.

"Jangan diam saja! Kalian bisa mati!" Kurogane berseru lagi.

Syaoran dan Sakura menoleh ke arah jendela kamar. Jendela itu sudah terbuka. Kurogane tampak di luar, berlarian di atap, menggenggam sebuah pedang. Beberapa sinar ungu berwujud singa sedang menyerangnya.

"Kurogane? Kenapa kau bisa di sini?" Sakura kebingungan.

Kurogane tak sempat menjawab. Ia berkonsentrasi melawan kawanan singa itu. Tapi seekor singa lolos dari hadapannya dan melesat menuju jendela kamar Sakura.

"Sakura, tunggu di sini!" Syaoran menyambar sapu yang ada di kamar Sakura dan berdiri di jendela, siap menghadapi singa itu.

"Syaoran!" Sakura berseru cemas.

Syaoran menghantam singa itu dengan gagang itu mundur, tapi menyerang lagi. Syaoran memancingnya menjauhi kamar Sakura dan menghadapinya.

Sakura tersentak. "Aku pernah melihat singa seperti itu!" pikirnya. "Itu seperti singa yang muncul di Clow Country sewaktu segel Lock Reed terlepas!"

Dua ekor singa lenyap tertebas pedang Kurogane. Masih ada tiga ekor lagi yang harus dihadapinya. Sementara Syaoran mulai terdesak. Sebuah gagang sapu tak bisa melukai singa dengan sinar ungu itu. Pukulan malah membuat singa itu semakin ganas.

Sakura semakin bertanya-tanya dalam hati. "Kenapa monster dalam game bisa muncul di dunia nyata?"


	4. Keputusan

**KEY**

**Chapter 4: Keputusan**

**Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP**

Sinar ungu berwujud singa itu bergerak cepat. Semakin lama, serangan mereka semakin cepat dan berbahaya. Kurogane tampak telah terbiasa bertarung. Baginya, bukan masalah menghadapi tiga ekor singa sekaligus. Ketiganya menyerang dari arah yang berbeda. Kurogane menghindarinya lalu menebas salah satunya. Dengan segera ia berbalik lalu menahan serangan singa lainnya.

Sakura lega, tapi ia menguatirkan Syaoran. Singa yang dihadapi Syaoran belum bisa dikalahkan. Syaoran malah semakin terdesak. Singa itu menyerang dengan cakarnya. Syaoran mencoba bertahan dengan gagang sapu di tangannya. Namun gagang sapu itu terlempar seketika. Singa itu tetap maju menyerang. Syaoran memilih mundur, ke arah jendela kamar Sakura karena tak ada tempat lagi untuk menghindar. Akan tetapi…

"Syaoran!" Sakura menjerit.

Lompatan Syaoran sedikit meleset. Akibatnya ia gagal meraih jendela dan siap jatuh ke bawah! Sakura tak tinggal diam. Ia berlari ke jendela dan meraih tangan Syaoran, sebelum benar-benar jatuh.

"Sa…Sakura…" Syaoran terkejut melihat Sakura yang menolongnya.

Sakura tampak gemetar. "Ce…cepat naik!" katanya.

Syaoran mencoba naik. Tapi jarak antara dirinya dan jendela cukup jauh. Separuh badan Sakura sampai harus menjulur ke luar untuk meraih Syaoran.

"Tidak bisa…" kata Syaoran dalam hati. "Kalau aku memaksa naik, aku harus meraih tangan Sakura yang satu lagi. Tapi ia pasti tak bisa menahan berat badanku" Syaoran melirik ke bawah. Tampak sekilas sebuah sinar ungu bersembunyi diantara tanaman.

"Syaoran…cepat! Aku sudah tak bisa…" kata Sakura. Ia berusaha mempererat pegangannya. Tubuhnya semakin gemetar.

Singa yang melihatnya, kini melesat menuju Sakura.

"Sakura, lepaskan tanganku!" seru Syaoran. "Singa itu akan menyerangmu!"

"Tidak! Aku tak akan melepaskanmu! Nanti kamu jatuh!" sahut Sakura.

Syaoran merasa tak punya pilihan lain. Ia tak tahu apa yang menantinya di bawah. Tapi ia tak bisa membiarkan Sakura diserang. "Ini hanya lantai tiga. Jatuh pun aku tak akan apa-apa!" kata Syaoran.

"Tidak! Kau harus naik!" seru Sakura.

Singa itu semakin dekat.

"Maaf, Sakura!" kata Syaoran. Ia mencubit pelan punggung tangan Sakura.

Refleks Sakura melepas pegangannya. Syaoran jatuh ke bawah.

"Syaoraaannn!" Sakura menjerit.

Singa tadi kini sudah di dekatnya. Melihat itu, Sakura cepat-cepat menjauhi jendela.

"Hama Ryuuonjin!" Kurogane menyerang singa itu dengan jurusnya sebelum Sakura diserang lagi. Singa itu lenyap..

Syaoran yang jatuh, disambut kemunculan sebuah sinar ungu lain di bawah. Sinar bebentuk serigala.

"Monster lain lagi?" pikir Syaoran. Sebentar lagi ia akan mencapai tanah dan serigala itu hendak menerkamnya. Syaoran memutar badannya di udara. Dan ia jatuh dengan menginjak serigala itu.

Serigala itu marah dan melempar Syaoran.

"Tenma Kurusen!" Kurogane menyerang dengan jurusnya lagi. Tampak seekor naga muncul dan menyerang serigala itu. Keduanya lenyap disertai hempasan yang keras.

"Syaoran!" Sakura memanggil Syaoran dari jendela kamarnya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia pun turun ke lantai satu dan ke halaman tempat jatuhnya Syaoran.

"Syaoran!" Sakura memanggil lagi. Akibat hempasan tadi, asap dan debu tipis memenuhi halaman, menghalangi pandangan Sakura. Sakura benar-benar kuatir. "Apa Syaoran terluka?" tanyanya dalam hati. "Syaoran!" Ia berseru lagi.

"Aku di sini" sahut Syaoran. Perlahan ia bangkit dan mendekati Sakura.

Sakura langsung berlari ke arahnya. "Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"I..iya, aku baik-baik saja!" jawab Syaoran.

Asap dan debu yang menutupi pandangan pun menghilang. Sakura menghela napas lega. Dilihatnya Syaoran baik-baik saja.

"Syukurlah!" Sakura memeluk erat Syaoran. "Aku benar-benar cemas"

"A..aduduh…Sakura…" Mendadak Syaoran meringis kesakitan.

Sakura terkejut dan melepas pelukannya. "Ada yang luka, ya?" tanyanya.

"Cuma sedikit" jawab Syaoran sambil memegang lengan kirinya. "Mungkin tadi kena batu"

"Coba kulihat!" Sakura memeriksa lengan Syaoran. Benar saja, lengan Syaoran terluka. Memang tak terlalu parah tapi darah mengalir pelan dari luka itu.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Kurogane turun dari atap dan mendekati keduanya.

"Ah, Kurogane-san! Bagaimana dengan singa-singa itu?" tanya Syaoran.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah melenyapkan semuanya" jawab Kurogane. Ia menyarungkan kembali pedangnya. Ukiran berbentuk kepala naga yang terdapat di gagangnya bersinar sekilas terkena cahaya lampu.

Syaoran terkagum melihat pedang Kurogane. Ia juga melihat pedang yang sama di dalam game. Dan saat ini Kurogane juga memakai pakaian serba hitam yang sama dengan pakaian di dalam game tadi.

"Syaoran, ayo ke kamarku! Lukamu harus diobati" kata Sakura. "Dan Kurogane-san juga! Aku ingin bertanya banyak hal"

"Ck…Baiklah! Walaupun pasti aku tak akan bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanmu" sahut Kurogane.

Mereka bertiga segera ke kamar Sakura.

…

Rumah Sakura tampak sepi. Selesai makan malam tadi, Touya pergi ke rumah Yukito. Katanya ia hendak menginap di sana untuk mengerjkan tugas kuliah bersama-sama. Fujitaka-san juga mendadak ada urusan ke luar kota. Karena tadi Touya buru-buru, Sakura dan Syaoran makan malam bersama dahulu sebelum main game.

Sakura lebih dulu masuk ke kamar dan mempersilakan Kurogane dan Syaoran duduk. Setelah itu Sakura mengambil kotak obat dan mengobati Syaoran.

"Singkatnya, aku pun tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" kata Kurogane. "Aku memang sering memakai kostum karakter game. Dan kadang-kadang keluar rumah dengan kostum ini" Kurogane berhenti sejenak. Wajahnya sedikit merah. "Eh yah.. Hari ini aku memainkan game sambil memakai kostum dan tiba-tiba saja monster-monster itu mengganggu. Lalu aku juga melihat monster berkumpul di dekat rumah ini. Jadi sekalian saja aku menghabisi mereka"

"Ooh…" Syaoran tak terlalu mempermasalahkan hobi unik Kurogane. "Lalu kau melawan mereka dengan pedang sungguhan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Pedang ini, ya?" Kurogane memperlihatkan pedang miliknya. Pedang itu berwarna perak, dengan ukiran kepala naga berwarna emas di ujung gagangnya. "Pedang ini Ginryuu. Merupakan warisan keluargaku turun-temurun. Keluargaku membuka dojo kendo. Jadi aku sudah biasa berlatih pedang sejak kecil. Beberapa hari yang lalu perusahaan game mengirim email padaku dan mengatakan bahwa aku memenangkan undian untuk memainkan versi beta game mereka. Lalu aku diperbolehkan merancang karakterku dalam game itu. Jadi kumasukkan data tentang Ginryuu juga agar Ginryuu bisa menjadi senjataku di dalam game. Dan mereka mengabulkannya" cerita Kurogane.

Syaoran agak heran. "Jadi kau diperbolehkan merancang karakter game sendiri?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Memangnya kalian tidak, ya?" tanya Kurogane

"Tidak. Waktu itu kami langsung mendapatkan karakternya. Sakura hanya mengirim foto kami agar perusahaan game bisa membuat karakter yang sesuai wajah kami. Itu saja" jawab Syaoran.

"Hmh..begitu, ya?" kata Kurogane. "Sepertinya masih ada banyak hal menarik lagi yang akan terjadi"

"Ya, mungkin kita akan tahu semuanya kalau kita melanjutkan game ini" kata Syaoran.

Sakura yang sejak tadi tertunduk diam sambil membalut luka Syaoran itu mengangkat kepalanya.'Tidak!" seru Sakura tiba-tiba. "Kita tidak akan melanjutkan game berbahaya ini! Aku tak mau ada yang terluka lagi!"

"Sakura…"Syaoran tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sakura benar. Mereka tak tahu seperti apa kelanjutan game itu. Mereka juga tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya mereka hadapi.

"Nanti aku akan mengirim email pada perusahaan game supaya mereka menarik kembali account kita…dan memeriksa apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku tak bisa membiarkan permainan berbahaya ini berlanjut!" kata Sakura.

"Kau benar, tapi…kau lupa satu hal" kata Kurogane. "Bagaimana kalau pelaku semua ini adalah perusahaan game itu sendiri?"

Sakura terkejut mendengarnya. "Perusahaan…game?"

"Ya. Kalau mereka pelakunya, semua usahamu jadi percuma" kata Kurogane. "Email darimu tak akan ditanggapi. Bahkan mungkin mereka akan tetap mengejarmu karena datamu ada pada mereka. Mereka tetap akan mengirim monster-monster aneh itu ke sini"

"Benar juga.. Kita sudah menyerahkan data pribadi pada mereka. Mereka juga tahu alamat rumah kita. Dan mereka sendiri yang mengirimkan perlengkapan main game ke sini" kata Syaoran.

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Aku tak peduli!" katanya. "Aku tak akan melanjutkan game ini!"

Kurogane bangkit berdiri dan membuka jendela. "Terserahlah" katanya. Ia melompat keluar. "Aku akan memilih jalanku sendiri" kata Kurogane lagi, dengan senyum keyakinan. Ia pun melesat pergi, melewati atap rumah.

Syaoran berjalan tertunduk dan menutyup jendela. Sakura juga hanya membisu.

"Aku.. aku tak bisa membiarkan kita semua dalam bahaya" sahut Syaoran, memecah keheningan.

"Jadi? Kau tak akan main lagi, kan?" tanya Sakura, penuh harap.

"Kalau memang dengan itu kita bisa menghentikan keanehan yang terjadi,aku akan melakukannya" jawab Syaoran.

…

Syaoran akhirnya menginap di rumah Sakura. Ia sudah minta izin pada ibunya dan ayah Sakura lewat telepon. Malam itu Syaoran tidur di kamar Fujitaka-san. Ia menginap karena kuatir dengan Sakura. Mereka tak tahu kapan monster-monster itu akan datang. Lebih-lebih ayah dan kakak Sakura hari ini tidak di rumah.

Sakura dan Syaoran sama-sama telah terlelap. Tapi sesuatu bergerak ke hadapan mereka.

…

Putih… Sakura membuka mata dan melihat ruang putih tak terbatas di hadapannya. Sakura kebingungan. Ia mencoba berjalan, melihat apakah ada orang lain atau hal lain di sekitarnya.

"Tak ada apa-apa di sini.." gumam Sakura. "Dimana ini? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?"

"Sakura.." Sebuah suara lembut memanggil Sakura.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Tampak kelopak bunga sakura berguguran dan berkumpul di suatu titik. Semakin lama kelopak bunga itu terkumpul semakin banyak.

"Sakura…" Suara itu terdengar lagi.

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura.

Kelopak-kelopak bunga itu bergerak dan membentuk sosok manusia yang kemudian berubah menjadi sosok yang mirip sekali dengan Sakura.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Sakura. Aneh, ia tak merasa takut sedikitpun. Sakura malah merasa tenang.

Sakura yang lain itu tersenyum. "Aku adalah dirimu" jawabnya. "Bukan… Aku adalah tiruan dari dirimu. Aku adalah dirimu di dunia game"

"Diriku di dunia game?" tanya Sakura.

Tiruan dari Sakura mengangguk. "Kau ingat tidak? Kalau kau masuk ke dunia game, kau bisa melihat tubuh yang seperti tubuhmu?" tanyanya.

"Ya" jawab Sakura.

"Itu adalah aku. Aku tercipta untuk menjadi dirimu. Untuk menggantikan tubuhmu selama di dunia game" jawab tiruan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum. "Sepertinya aku mulai mengerti" sahutnya. "Senang berjumpa denganmu!"

"Aku juga senang buisa berjumpa denganmu" kata tiruan Sakura. "Aku sengaja menemuimu untuk satu permohonan"

"Permohonan apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tahu ini berat. Tapi aku memohon padamu… lanjutkanlah KEY!" kata tiruan Sakura. "Aku ingin kau melanjutkannya! Aku ingin kau menyelamatkan Clow Country. Juga menyelamatkan kakakku dan juga Yukito"

"Tapi kalau aku melanjutkannya, mereka akan datang lagi!" kata Sakura. "Mereka…monster-monster yang tak kami ketahui tujuannya…pasti akan datang dan menyerang lagi. Karena itu lebih baik kami tak melanjutkan game itu agar mereka tak datang"

"Tidak, mereka tetap akan datang" kata tiruan Sakura. "Mereka menjadi nyata karena Lock Reed lebih dulu mendapatkan wujud nyata di dunia ini. Menghentikan permainan,tak akan menyelesaikan masalah"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan meminta perusahaan game untuk menghentikan semua ini. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka pemilik KEY. Mereka pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu" kata Sakura.

"Percuma. Lock Reed telah menguasai perusahaan game itu. Kini semua sudah berada dalam pengawasannya" kata tiruan Sakura.

Sakura tersentak. "Benarkah?" tanyanya.

Tiruan Sakura mengangguk.

Sakura terdiam sejenak. "Banyak hal yang tak kupahami. Apa sebenarnya KEY itu? Kenapa dunia KEY bisa tercampur ke dunia nyata?" tanyanya.

"Semua itu bisa kamu ketahui kalau kamu melanjutkan KEY" jawab tiruan Sakura. "Kalahkan Lock Reed! Dan kenyataan akan terkuak"

"Tapi bagaimana kalau monster-monster itu menyerang lagi? Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menghadapinya" tanya Sakura.

"Tenang saja" Tiruan Sakura mengangkat tangannya.

Kelopak bunga Sakura berguguran lagi dan terkumpul di tangan tiruan Sakura, membentuk sebuah pistol. Pistol itu berwarna emas. Permukaannya dipenuhi ukiran bunga Sakura.

"Ini untukmu" Tiruan Sakura menyerahkan pistol itu pada Sakura. "Pistol ini memiliki peluru yang jumlahnya tak terbatas. Kau cukup mengalirkan energi ke dalamnya, lalu melepasnya dalam bentuk peluru"

Sakura terdiam dan menerima pistol itu. Ia memejamkan mata sebentar. "Hitsuzen…." Katanya dalam hati. "Sepertinya aku memang tak bisa mundur begitu saja"

"Tolong, selamatkan Clow Country! Hanya mereka tempatku berpulang" mohon tiruan Sakura.

…

Sakura terbangun. Dilihatnya sekitarnya. "Ini kamarku? Au sudah kembali? Atau tadi itu cuma mimpi?" pikirnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sakura tahu, tadi ia tidak sekedar bermimpi. Pistol yang diberikan tiruan Sakura tadi ada di sebelah bantalnya.

"Semua itu kenyataan" pikir Sakura. Ia pun menghela napas. "Aku sebenarnya tidak mau menghadapi bahaya seperti ini, tapi…" Sakura teringat kata-kata terakhir dari tiruannya tadi. "Aku tak bisa berhenti memainkan game itu begitu saja. Aku harus membawa diriku yang satu lagi kembali ke rumahnya…dengan bahagia!"

…

"Bawalah pedang ini" Sosok yang sangat mirip dengan Syaoran menyerahkan sebuah pedang. "Nama pedang itu adalah Hien. Pedang itu memiliki elemen api. Gunakan pedang itu untuk melindungi orang yang berharga bagimu"

Syaoran menerima pedang itu. "Tapi bagaimana denganmu? Pedang ini milikmu, kan? Apa tak apa-apa kalau aku membawanya?" tanya Syaoran.

"Tak apa-apa. Saat ini dunia kita sedang terhubung. Apa yang menjadi milikku adalah milikmu. Dan apa yang menjadi milikmu juga adalah milikku" jawab tiruan Syaoran.

"Aku mengerti" Syaoran menggenggam Hien erat-erat. "Aku pasti akan melindungi Sakura dengan pedang ini…dan dengan nyawaku sendiri"

'Mimpi' Syaoran pun lenyap. Syaoran terbangun. Hien sudah ada di sebelahnya.

TO BE CONTINUED

Pertama-tama terima kasih pada semua yang udah baca dan terima kasih pada yang udah review.

Terima kasih atas masukannya. Walaupun mungkin belum bisa kuterapkan dengan maksimal, aku akan belajar lagi.

Maaf Fai dan Mokona belum bisa muncul. Chara yang baru muncul di chapter ini adalah Clone Sakura dan Clone Syaoran. Fai dan Mokona akan muncul dalam 2-3 chapter ke depan, jadi tunggu saja ya!

Tentang pertanyaan adanya KuroFai… hm…. Kalaupun ada mungkin kadarnya sangat sedikit. Tapi lihat saja nanti deh ;p

Nah, siapakah Lock Reed? Kenapa bukan Fei Wong Reed? Kenapa game dan dunia nyata bisa tercampur? Tunggu lanjutannya ya!

Thx


	5. Latihan ?

**KEY**

**Chapter 5: Latihan (?) **

**Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP**

Pagi telah tiba. Sambil sarapan, Sakura menceritakan mimpinya semalam pada Syaoran. Ia bercerita, bagaimana Sakura yang lain mendatanginya dan memberikan senjata padanya. Sakura menunjukkan pistol yang diberikan kembarannya itu. Ia juga menceritakan segala hal yang didengarnya kemarin. Tentang kenyataan bahwa orang dari perusahaan game KEY memang terlibat dalam hal ini.

"Aku tahu ini sulit dipercaya," kata Sakura. "Aku sendiri tadinya tak percaya, tapi pistol ini benar-benar ada di sampingku sewaktu aku bangun," katanya lagi sambil menunjukkan pistol yang diberikan kembarannya itu. "Syaoran…percaya padaku, kan?"

Ya, dalam hati Sakura sempat ragu menceritakan semuanya. Ia sendiri merasa apa yang dialaminya semalam adalah hal yang tak masuk akal. Bagaimana mungkin pemberian seseorang di dalam mimpi bisa muncul begitu saja di dunia nyata? Tapi Sakura percaya, Syaoran pasti tak akan meragukan dirinya. Ia harus menceritakannya, karena semua ini berhubungan dengan semua pemain dalam game yang harus mereka lanjutkan itu.

"Aku percaya padamu," kata Syaoran.

Jawaban itu melegakan Sakura. "Memang aneh sih…kalau sesuatu dalam mimpi bisa terwujud ke dunia nyata seperti ini…" katanya kemudian.

Tiba-tiba saja Syaoran bangkit dari kursinya dan masuk ke kamarnya. Lalu ia keluar, dengan membawa sebuah pedang.

"Syaoran…itu…" Sakura menatapnya dengan terkejut.

"Aku juga mendapat mimpi yang sama denganmu," sahut Syaoran.

Syaoran pun menceritakan mimpinya. Dimana ia juga mendapatkan mimpi yang hampir sama dengan Sakura. Ia bermimpi bertemu dengan kopian dari dirinya dan ia memberikan senjata… berupa pedang.

Sakura mendengar cerita Syaoran dengan takjub. "Ternyata mimpi kemarin memang bukan mimpi biasa," katanya setelah Syaoran mengakhiri ceritanya.

Syaoran mengangguk. "Sekarang sudah jelas apa yang harus kita waspadai," sahutnya.

"Iya…" sahut Sakura. "Ternyata perusahaan game KEY ini sendiri terlibat dalam kemunculan monster-monster itu di dunia nyata. Untungnya kita sudah mendapat senjata untuk melawan mereka. Entah apa lagi yang akan kita hadapi nanti."

"Tapi…walaupun aku sudah mendapat senjata, aku masih belum bisa memakainya," kata Syaoran kemudian.

"Ah…" Sakura pun sadar. Ia juga belum bisa menggunakan pistol yang diberikan oleh tiruannya itu. "Benar juga…" sahutnya.

"Bagaimana kami harus berlatih?" tanya Sakura dalam hati. "Kami harus segera menguasai senjata ini. Entah kapan kami akan diserang lagi…"

'Ting tongg…'

Mendadak terdengar suara bel dari pintu depan.

Sesaat, Sakura dan Syaoran saling pandang. "Siapa yang datang?" tanya mereka dalam hati.

Bel pun terdengar lagi.

Mereka pun segera menuju pintu depan dengan waspada. Ya, mereka tak tahu siapa yang datang. Bisa saja kan sewaktu-waktu musuh menyerang?

Dengan ragu Syaoran membuka pintu. Dan ternyata yang datang adalah Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo…" Sakura jadi lega. "Syukurlah yang datang bukan monster ataupun orang dari perusahaan game," pikirnya.

"Kalian kenapa?" Tomoyo heran melihat ekspresi Sakura dan Syaoran. "Kelihatannya tegang begitu.."

"Ng…panjang ceritanya," jawab Sakura. Ia segera mempersilakan Tomoyo masuk. Kemudian mereka bertiga duduk di ruang tamu.

"Ada apa? Apa kalian bertemu sesuatu yang menakutkan?" tanya Tomoyo.

"Kira-kira begitulah," jawab Syaoran. "Ini tentang game KEY."

"KEY? Game yang kita mainkan itu ya?" tanya Tomoyo.

Syaoran mengangguk.

"Eh tunggu!" Sakura tersentak mendengar nama game itu disebut lagi. "Tomoyo…kenapa kamu tak pernah cerita padaku kalau kamu juga main game KEY?"

"Ng?" Tomoyo tampak heran.

"Kalau aku tahu kamu juga main,kan kita bisa main sama-sama!" kata Sakura.

"Tidak bisa." Tomoyo menggeleng. " Semua player dalam KEY memiliki alur ceritanya sendiri. Jadi walaupun kita saling terhubung, tetap tak bisa selalu bersama-sama."

"Oh iya.." sahut Sakura. Semua player dalam game mendapat cerita yang berbeda. Ia adalah putri dari kerajaan Clow dan Tomoyo adalah putri dari Kerajaan Kyoto. Sudah pasti walaupun mereka bertemu, tak akan bisa selalu bersama-sama.

"Tapi aku sudah tahu lho kalau Sakura adalah pemain game KEY. Aku masuk ke situs resminya," kata Tomoyo.

"Situs resmi game KEY?" tanya Syaoran.

"Ya. Di sana ada daftar semua player yang bermain dalam game ini. Aku sudah lihat nama kalian berdua. Tapi aku sengaja diam saja. Kupikir nanti kita pasti bertemu," sahut Tomoyo.

"Ng…kami tak tahu game ini ada situs resminya," kata Sakura.

"Aah, kalian harus melihatnya! Di sana ada juga peta dan beberapa petunjuk tentang kota-kota yang ada dalam game," kata Tomoyo.

"Kalau begitu, nanti akan kulihat," kata Syaoran.

"Ya. Dan sekarang kami harus menceritakan hal penting padamu," kata Sakura.

Tomoyo adalah sahabat Sakura sejak kecil. Ia juga sekelas dengan Sakura dan Syaoran. Tomoyo adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan besar Daidouji. Ia sering mengajak Sakura dan Syaoran dalam acara-acara yang diselenggarakan perusahaan. Tomoyo juga suka mendandani Sakura. Kalau sudah ada acara, pasti ada saja pakaian atau pernak-pernik yang ia buat untuk Sakura. Tomoyo adalah orang yang paling dipercaya oleh Sakura, selain Syaoran. Dan sebaliknya, Tomoyo juga mempercayai Sakura.

Sakura akhirnya menceritakan semuanya pada Tomoyo. Semua, mulai dari peristiwa setelah mereka tiba-tiba berhenti dari game hingga peristiwa di dalam mimpi. Tomoyo mendengarkannya sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Oh jadi begitu. Pantas saja tiba-tiba aku disconnect dari game dan tidak bisa log-in lagi," kata Tomoyo setelah Sakura selesai bercerita.

"Tapi kamu tidak diserang, kan?" tanya Sakura. "Tadi aku baru sadar,entah siapa saja yang diserang oleh mereka. Bisa saja semua player dalam game itu."

"Hm…sejauh ini tak ada berita tentang orang yang cedera atau bahkan sampai meninggal karena monster aneh sih…" jawab Tomoyo. Ia memang selalu mengikuti berita. Dan memang sejauh ini tak ada peristiwa kematian aneh yang diberitakan di sekitar Jepang.

"Bisa saja semuanya ditutup-tutupi," kata Syaoran. "Kalau memang perusahaan game itu sendiri adalah pelakunya, mereka bisa menggunakan banyak cara agar semua tak terekspos media."

Sakura menoleh pada Syaoran. Ya. Ia benar…

"Bisa saja sih… mereka bisa menggunakan uang atau dengan ancaman," kata Tomoyo.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Bagaimana kami akan menyelesaikan semua ini?" tanyanya dalam hati. "Apakah benar, semua akan baik-baik saja kalau kami melanjutkan game ini?"

Mendadak terdengar suara dering handphone. Tomoyo buru-buru meraih handphone dari tasnya. Itu suara handphone miliknya. Ada pesan yang masuk. Tomoyo pun membacanya.

"Ah, dia datang!" kata Tomoyo tiba-tiba setelah membacanya.

"Siapa?" tanya Syaoran.

"Kurogane," jawab Tomoyo. Kalian sudah bertemu dengannya kan?"

"Kurogane-san? Kamu mengenal Kurogane-san?" Sakura terkejut.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Syaoran.

"Kurogane sudah di depan pintu rumah ini. Hm… dia adalah saudara jauhku sekaligus tetanggaku. Tentu saja aku mengenalnya," kata Tomoyo.

"Eh, sudah di pintu depan?" tanya Sakura. "Kalau begitu, aku akan bukakan pintu!" Ia segera berjalan ke pintu depan dan membuka pintu. Benar saja, Kurogane sudah ada di sana. Sakura pun mempersilakan Kurogane masuk.

Kali ini Kurogane tak lagi memakai pakaian anehnya. Ia hanya memakai pakaian biasa. Sebuah kemeja lengan pendek berwarna hitam dan celana panjang hitam. Tentunya aneh kalau pagi-pagi begini ia pergi ke jalan dengan pakaian seperti semalam.

Sakura kembali menceritakan mimpinya semalam. "Kami memutuskan untuk melanjutkan game ini," kata Sakura akhirnya.

"Hm…keputusan yang bagus," kata Kurogane. "Tapi ternyata benar bahwa perusahaan game juga terlibat dalam hal ini."

"Ya. Katanya Lock Reed berhasil mendapatkan wujud nyata dan ia telah menguasai perusahaan game yang membuat KEY," kata Syaoran.

"Tapi kalau kalian berani bicara begitu, berarti kalian sudah siap, kan? " tanya Kurogane.

"Siap?" tanya Sakura.

"Siap untuk bertarung dan menerima semua resikonya," jawab Kurogane. "Kalian harusnya sudah tahu bahwa ini tidak mudah."

"Hm… ya. Tapi kurasa setelah ini aku harus belajar banyak. Aku masih belum bisa menggunakan senjata," jawab Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu berlatih?" usul Tomoyo tiba-tiba.

Sakura langsung menoleh ke arahnya. "Eh, kau mengerti cara menggunakan pistol dengan peluru energi?" tanyanya. Ia ingat dengan kata-kata tiruan dirinya semalam. Pistol itu tidak akan kehabisan peluru karena menggunkan energi sang pemakai sebagai pelurunya. Dan Sakura belum memahami hal itu.

"Hm…" Tomoyo terlihat serius sampai-sampai Syaoran dan Kurogane ikut memperhatikannya. "Aku…aku juga tak mengerti cara menggunakan pistol itu," sahut Tomoyo akhirnya.

"Yaaahh!" Sakura dan yang lainnya langsung tampak kecewa.

"Tapi.." sahut Tomoyo cepat-cepat. "Tapi aku bisa membantumu belajar menggunakan pistol! Kita bisa ke tempat latihan khusus untuk para bawahan ayahku. Mereka pasti mau mengajarimu."

"Berlatih menggunakan pistol biasa, ya?" tanya Sakura.

Tomoyo mengangguk. "Sampai kamu bisa menggunakan pistol unik itu, kupikir tak ada salahnya belajar menggunakan pistol biasa dulu," katanya.

Sakura pun akhirnya mengangguk. "Baiklah!" katanya. "Aku akan berlatih!"

Tomoyo tersenyum. "Nah, ayo kita berangkat!" ajaknya. "Kita bisa ke sana sekarang."

"Kalau begitu aku juga…" kata Syaoran. Ia menoleh pada Kurogane. "Aku punya permintaan."

"Permintaan apa?" tanya Kurogane.

"Aku ingin Kurogane-san mengajariku menggunakan pedang," sahut Syaoran.

Kurogane tampak diam sejenak. Ia melihat semangat yang menyala-nyala di mata Syaoran. "Baiklah," katanya pada akhirnya. "Tapi kau harus siap menjalani latihan yang keras."

Syaoran mengangguk pasti. "Aku tak akan ragu," katanya dalam hati. "Karena aku sudah memutuskan utnuk melanjutkan game harus melindungi Sakura."

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
